


Friends Now Gone and Those Yet to Go

by ForFangirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12th Doctor, Bill (Doctor Who) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: The Doctor has lost too many people. In this fic, spend five minutes in his mind and experience how much he missed them. Obvious angst.





	Friends Now Gone and Those Yet to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set between season 10 episode 2 and episode 5.

"No, Bill, I really don't need any help. It's just a sunburn."

"Come on Doctor; there's no way you can get enough of this lotion on your back to-"

"What do you mean, _lotion_? I don't need _lotion_."

Bill nodded her head. Her hair shook like River's used to when I'd drive her crazy, "Doctor if you don't use it the sunburn won't get better."

I shook my head thinking, I don't need anyone to take care of me. I never needed River to take care of me. She was wonderful... but we didn't baby each other. We knew the other was tough enough to handle whatever life threw at us. Maybe that was the difference, life didn't throw things at her or me... it was always "us". We faced problems together... I miss having a partner.

... "Doctor?" Oh, Bill. Why is she still here? Because she's your partner now. River... River... I-

"Doctor?" Oh, Bill. Why is she still here? Because she's your partner now. River... River... I-

Oh, Bill. Why is she still here? Because she's your partner now. River... River... I-

Because she's your partner now. River... River... I-

River... River... I- oh, River. Suddenly I was on my feet walking towards Bill. My arms wrapped around her and held her tight. "Doctor... Doctor, are you okay?" "Never trust a hug Bill." "Why?" Bill asked

Suddenly I was on my feet walking towards Bill. My arms wrapped around her and held her tight. "Doctor... Doctor, are you okay?" "Never trust a hug Bill." "Why?" Bill asked

"Doctor... Doctor, are you okay?" "Never trust a hug Bill." "Why?" Bill asked

"Never trust a hug Bill." "Why?" Bill asked

"Why?" Bill asked incredulously. "It's just a way to hide your face." Wait, have I done this before? "No probably

"It's just a way to hide your face." Wait, have I done this before? "No probably

Wait, have I done this before? "No probably

"No probably not." I said, what did I say that out loud?

"What?"

Guess I did say it out loud... better let Bill go now.

"Nothing, it's not important. Now, run along home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bill looked at my face for a while, like Amelia used to... I miss her too.

"Okay, see ya later Doctor. Take care of the sunburn, 'kay?" "Yes, I will. Later, Bill."

Until it's not later anymore... until later becomes never again... like it always does...

 


End file.
